


There's Something in the Way He Moves

by zinke



Category: Castle
Genre: Bromance, Dialogue-Only, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinke/pseuds/zinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Castle brings Beckett coffee every morning, Javi." "I know that. It’s the <i>way</i> he’s been doing it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something in the Way He Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Because bromance and romance go together like peanut butter and jelly. Knick and knack. Abbott and Costello. Ying and...you get the point. Thanks go as always to gabolange for the read through.

“Hey Ryan. You see that?”

“Castle brings Beckett coffee every morning, Javi.”

“I know that. It’s the way he’s been doing it.” 

“The way he’s been doing it? Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“I don’t think—”

“See? There.”

“He handed Beckett a cup.”

“No; he presented it to her.”

“There’s a difference?”

“The way he was smiling at her? Trust me, bro; there’s a difference.”

“So… What? You think something’s going on between Castle and Beckett? More than the usual, I mean.”

“I don’t think; I know.”

“Because of the way he handed her a cup of coffee?” 

“That...and other things.” 

“What other—? Oh. Maybe he was reaching for the bear claw?”

“Last time I checked, Beckett didn’t keep her breakfast in her pants pocket.” 

“She doesn’t even look pissed.”

“Nope.”

“She’s smiling at him and…is she blushing?”

“Yes. She is.”

“...Dude, Beckett and Castle are totally sleeping together! I can't believe they didn't tell me!"

"I kn-- Tell you? What about me?"

"I always figured when it happened they'd keep you out of the loop out of spite."

"Because Lanie and I decided to be discreet?"

"News flash, Javi: you guys were not being discreet."

"Oh, and I suppose Beckett and Captain Obvious over there are?"

"At least they haven't been making googly eyes at each other over the bodies."

"Lanie and I did not--"

"The Scordo triple homicide? Even Perlmutter noticed." 

"Perlmutter? Really?"

"Really. Hey, do you think Gates knows?"

"Castle's still here, isn't he?"

"Good point. So...what are we going to do?"

"I'll tell you what we are not going to do, and that is draw attention to the situation."

"Right."

"Beckett just got her badge back."

"Yes."

"Castle’s finally back in Gate's good graces."

"Relatively speaking."

"My point is: we don't want to rock to boat."

"We've got to be cool."

“Smooth.”

"Levelheaded."

“Slick.”

“Imperturbable.”

“Seriously?”

"Uh...Guys?"

"…Yeah, Beckett?"

"Want to tell me why you're hiding behind Ryan's desk?"

"We are…looking for Ryan's lapel pin."

"Something wrong with the one he's wearing?"

"..."

"Once you two are finished accessorizing, maybe you'd like to join Castle and I down at Pier 84. We've got a body."

"Ryan and I are right behind you, boss."

"...Do you think they heard--oomph! Geez Javi! What the hell was that for?"

"Your own good. Let's go - before we give Castle and Beckett anything else to talk about." 

 

*fin.*


End file.
